Emotionless
by FennyTehRogue
Summary: Greaves just doesn't get humans and their strange emotions. [Mild cursing and M!Arisen x M!Main Pawn AKA: Good old fashion yaoi. And yes, really awful title, but I guess it fits.]


Emotionless

[AN: Wrote out of boredom after beating the game months ago. Enjoy, kids.]

"You know, no one calls me by my real name anymore." I remember my master saying to me one day out of the blue one night.

"Really, Master? Not a single soul?" He shook his head sadly as he picked up his tankard of fine imported mead.

"Not a single one, Greaves." He replied, which caused me to give a small frown. Being a pawn, I wasn't usually able to express any real emotion but I suppose being around humans for months gave me a slight hint of a personality.

He glanced at me with his sad icy blue eyes as he slowly rested his head upon my clothed shoulder, soft shaggy midnight locks falling to shield his hues. "… Greaves, you're the only friend I have left... But you're a damn pawn… You don't really care, do you? It's all an act, right?"

"No, Master, it's not an act, I assure you. I'm your friend." I tried to reassure my depressed master but… Could a pawn really be the friend of his master? I mean, we're an emotionless bunch, us pawns. But then again… I had this odd sensation that would always run rampant within the confines of my chest every time we spoke to one another… Was this the feeling of friendship? Of caring for another being? I wouldn't know, considering what I am and all…

His form felt stiff against my side, like he was a solid oak board or something of the like. He also felt cold to the very touch, like he had been deceased for some time. Twas a queer sensation, believe me. Then his deep, rich voice trickled out from his vocal cords. "… Call me Rafael. I'm sick of hearing you call me 'Master'. I don't deserve the title."

"… Very well, Mas- … I mean, Rafael… That will take some time getting used to. I'll try to remember, though." He gave me a small nod of approval, my ears picking up on the subtle sound of his silver rings clinking together as he moved. "I'm glad that you'll at least try, Greaves. It's more than what others do for me nowadays…"

That made me pause a moment. Master… Damnit, I mean Rafael… Always got whatever he asked for, no matter what it was. Everyone does everything for him, due to the fact some fear him and some call him a hero.

"Rafael… Many people do many things for you." I said rather slowly. His gaze shifted towards me as he removed his cranium from my shoulder. His eyes seemed… Angry, annoyed. "People only do thing for me because I'm the Arisen. If I wasn't important, they would treat me like everyone else." His expression grew lonely as he looked straight through me like I was a pool of clean crystal clear water.

Is it bad that my body shivered ever so slightly at that deep look? I'm not sure since human emotions are extremely odd once you experience them yourself. "I… I would treat you special, Rafael… You're an amazing human…" My voice sounded timid once it reached my own ears but his eyes widened. Why did he have that odd look of surprise upon those handsome features?

"What… What do you mean?" His voice was strange… Confused? Perhaps he was. I swallowed hard as I rubbed my bony hands together, his stare burning into me as I looked away from him at this point. I tried to form words in my mind but I couldn't… I just couldn't. He grasped my face to look at him, his gaze fierce with question. "What's that mean, Greaves?" His tone had changed from confusion to… I don't even know. Why do humans have to be so complex? I stuttered out words, tried to form a sentence. "I-I... W-well… Y-you're r-really nice… Y-you sell yourself s-short, M-M-Master…" Fuck, I slipped back into my damn habit as soon as I was under pressure. Then, he suddenly crashed his warm lips against my own. I'm very grateful that we were in our own room that we had rented from the tavern or someone would have certainly stared at the scene of an Arisen pressing his lips against his own pawn's.

Hey... Isn't this what the humans call a "kiss"? The act of humans pressing their lips to one another's to show affection? Why was he doing such an act with one such as me? I am far from being human and he doesn't have affection for me, right? But as soon as the kiss started, it ended abruptly, both of us panting and staring at each other. I felt heat warm my features. What... What was this feeling deep within my center? This feeling of cheer and other feelings I don't have the words for since I don't know them? His fingers drew me in with a simple pull, feeling the tug of my clothing against my back as his hot breath was on my pale neck.

"You know what love is, yeah?" His voice was hoarse, almost needy against my right ear… I knew the simple concept of the human emotion he was referring to. "I think… I think so." Was my slow, quiet reply as he listened closely to my soft voice. "Is your chest tight? Is your mind racing? Does your skin feel numb when I touch you in the most simplistic manner? Do you feel warm when I'm so close to you like this?" I couldn't say no… He's my master…

"I… Yes, Rafael…" His breath hitched just for a small second as he pulled me tighter by my shirt closer to his own clothed chest. "Heh... You love me Greaves… How does that feel?" I raised shaking hands to grasp at his ebony hued cotton shirt that hugged his torso in just the right places to reveal his well-toned body. Maker... Now I'm noticing all these normally passed over details as the seconds pass us by. "I-I-I don't know..."

Then, like if that was his much needed cue, he pressed those lips firmly against my skin. This simple action caused me to shiver as if I was hit by a chilling breeze and release a small noise. "A-ahh…" I think I felt him grin after than as the kisses floated down my collarbone to the collar of my shirt. "Get this off, please."

I did as he wanted quickly, revealing my scarred and pale body to his icy blue eyes. "Get on the bed." I now was becoming very confused. Why would he need me on the bed? Are we going to sleep already? I got up slowly to traverse my way across the room to the bed, he himself following close behind me.

After a few minutes of Rafael kissing my pale skinned torso and my pale pink hued lips, he suddenly stopped, as if he had been snapped out of a mild daze of some kind. He looked upon my flushed and almost bare form with a mild look of regret upon his features.

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you, Greaves… I shouldn't have exposed you to such lewd acts when I haven't taught you such things yet." I looked into his orbs as I raised my hand to touch his pink flushed right cheek, fingers caressing such soft skin. "Rafael… If it's alright with you, I'd like you to start teaching me right now, if you could…" I said it rather shyly as his face broke out into a rather small, guilty smile. "I suppose it wouldn't really hurt a whole lot…"


End file.
